rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprightly Park
Overview This elderly park has many historical rides but is badly in debt. This park is similar to Crumbly Woods for the fact that all the rides are really old, except the rides here are older, with ages ranging from 23-42 years old and one ride being preserved from demolition. That sole ride is the Virginia Reel named "Halitosis", which is situated near the park entrance. The park also has a very high initial loan ($250000!), so lots of cash will be lost through loan interest. There is land available to buy at the back of the park, but buying any of it is not recommended since it costs $80 per square. Pre-Built Rides: *'Bathroom 1' (Bathroom) :Initial Pricing: $0.10 :Age: New *'Boat Hire 1' (Boat Hire) :Excitement Rating: 2.66 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.20 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 23 years old *'Cycle Railway 1' (Cycle Railway) :Excitement Rating: 2.73 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.28 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 42 years old *'Cycle Railway 2' (Cycle Railway) :Excitement Rating: 2.88 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.28 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 42 years old *'Ferris Wheel 1' (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.20 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 42 years old *'Fries Stall 1' (Fries Stall) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 :Age: 26 Years Old *'Halitosis' (Virginia Reel) :Excitement Rating: 6.38 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.34 (High) :Nausea Rating: 5.87 (High) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 36 years old *'Haunted House 1' (Haunted House) :Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 32 years old *'Haunted Train' (Ghost Train) :Excitement Rating: 4.15 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.48 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.24 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 35 years old *'Merry-Go-Round 1' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.18 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 40 years old *'Miniature Railroad 1' (Miniature Railroad) :Excitement Rating: 4.80 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 40 years old *'Scrambled Eggs 1' (Scrambled Eggs) :Excitement Rating: 1.67 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 28 years old *'Shooting Starr' (Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 5.20 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.83 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.43 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 39 years old *'Slide 1' (Spiral Slide) :Excitement Rating: 1.59 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) :Initial Pricing: Free :Age: 38 years old Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be found here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes The Origin of the names in this park is quite random, as the Virginia Reel you cannot demolish is named Halitosis, and halitosis is a bad condition of breath and rotting in the mouth. It could be said, however that this is a creative name for Halitosis, as this ride is about 40 years old and made of wood, which, obviously, can rot. The origin of the Shooting Starr coaster's name seems to be unknown, but could be referring to something particular, as it is written with two r's. Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario Category:Amethyst Group Scenarios Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective